You did what
by IceQueen3336
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally have a child of there own. There son Akio Is just like Inuyasha In many ways but what happens when he steals the Shikon Jewel from kagome?He never thought it was cause so many problems.All hell breaks loose.Inuyasha and kagome
1. Default Chapter

How Could You?!  
  
Hey all this is my first Inuyasha story so bear with me hear. I have written Many other stories that have turned out well but those were all mine. I will try to make this story as 'real' as possible but if some were along the line I mess up please tell me.   
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did  
  
Chapter 1- Its time  
  
One years. One year and three long months was how long Inuyasha and the gang had been searching for all the jewel fragments. Kagome looked down at the almost complete jewel around her neck. Never had she figured that they would have come so far in such a short time.  
  
"kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked up at her mate in surprise. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed him until he spoke.  
  
"Hai..Im sorry I wasn't paying attention." sighed Kagome.  
  
"I noticed. Do You mind telling me what's bothering you." Asked Inuyasha sitting next to her.  
  
"nothing I was just thinking." Kagome quietly answered.  
  
" Don't lie to me Kagome I can sense your stress. Now tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Kagome really didn't want to tell Inuyasha what was bothering her so much but the wasn't much use trying to hide It from him. He was bound to find out sooner or later, but she would rather it be later, she didn't want to worry Inuyasha. He had enough stress of his own to take care of and he didn't need hers added.  
  
Inuyasha could see kagome was thinking something weather to tell him what was bothering her or if it was something totally different. He didn't like to see Kagome like this and It was stressing him out some. He knew something was bothering her and wished she would tell him. He wondered if it had anything to do with the baby they would soon be expecting? Inuyasha didn't like to see his mate so up set. He hated to do this but If she wasn't going to tell him willingly he would just have to force it out of her.  
  
" All right wrench, tell me what's bothering you!"  
  
At this comment kagome snapped her head up and glared at Inuyasha. How could be so caring one minute and a jackass the next. She hated when he called her that and he knew it.  
  
"Don't call me that!" snapped kagome  
  
Even though Kagome looked on the verge to sit him he couldn't help but grin. He had gotten the reaction he hoped for. Now with Kagome's full attention on him he would try again to get her to tell him what was wrong.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong." asked Inuyasha  
  
"no"  
  
Any other time Inuyasha would of loved to argue with kagome but not now, He wanted to know what was wrong and he wanted to know now!  
  
"would you stop being a stubborn bitch for one moment and tell me what is bothering you!" Inuyasha said raising his voice some.  
  
Kagome as extremely mad at Inuyasha by this time and was about to blow up on him, But before she could inuyasha had leaned into her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome...please tell me what's wrong...if it has anything to do with the baby don't worry I wont let anyone hurt him or you." said Inuyasha calmly  
  
Kagome just stared at him. Any anger she had felt towards him melted in a flash. How was it even when she didn't tell him he always seemed to find out what was bothering her.  
  
"I know you wont let anyone harm us, but Im beginning to wonder if this was such a bad idea with the shard hunting and all. The baby will slow us down quite a bit and will be hard to travel with."Stated Kagome  
  
" Is that all that has been bothering you? Kagome sure the baby will slow us down but not much. It only takes a couple of weeks for a henyou to learn how basically take care of themself with the watchful eyes of there parents. By the time he's a couple of weeks old you would think that he was a six year old in your time. He will grow fast and have no trouble keeping up with us."  
  
At this Kagome started to relax. She didn't want to slow the gang down in any way. It keeps slipping her mind that her baby will be a henyou and they are way different from human babies.  
  
Inuyasha could see that she was thinking about what he had said and after a few second he saw her begin to relax and she her smell of stress began to fade away. Kagome turned at Inuyasha and smiled to him. He had made her feel a whole lot better and she wished he would of come to her sooner, even though she was the one trying to keep it a secret from him. Once Inuyasha saw his mate smile he knew that she had taken his words to heart and he began to feel better himself.   
  
"Thank you Inuyasha" said Kagome as she stud up and started to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think your going wench?"asked Inuyasha   
  
"If you really must know Im going to talk to Sango." Said Kagome sweetly "and oh yeah Inuyasha.."  
  
"what?"   
  
"sit"  
  
In an instant Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. As Kagome walked away she could hear Inuyasha's colorful vocabulary. How many times must she tell him not to call her that? She knew that she was going to get an earful from him when the spell wore off but by that time she would be far from him.  
  
Kagome walked up to Kaede's house were Sango and Miroku were having a quite conversation. All seemed well until Sango leaned over to the side to brush off a bug that had been crawling up her leg. miroku just couldn't help himself and let his hand wander. Kagome heard Sango Scream and hit the monk hard over the head. Miroku fell to the ground knocked out from the impact of Sango's blow. Kagome giggle ans Sango looked up at her.  
  
"Must he always ruin a good moment."sighed Sango  
  
Yes said the girls in union. Sango laughed with Kagome at the thought of Miroku actually being a gentle man. Sango moved over to let kagome sit down. Kagome thanked her friend and sat next to her. They talked for a while, mostly about the baby and how Kagome would make a wonderful mother. Kagome opened her mouth to tell Sango something when she was over took with pain. Sango saw the pain Kagome was in and started to worry. She frantically asked Kagome what was wrong but Kagome was in to much pain to answer her.  
  
"Kagome is it the baby?" Asked Sango  
  
Kagome just nodded her head and let out a moan of pain as her water broke. Sango was frantic now and wanted to go get help but she wasn't going to leave Kagome. Some were else Inuyasha was thinking to himself when he heard Kagome's scream. He dashed through the trees back to Kaede's house. He burst through the door and over to the corner, were Kaedi, Sango, and miroku were surrounding Kagome. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and could see he was really confused why Kagome was on the ground and in such pain.  
  
"She's having the baby..." Miroku started to Inuyasha but was cut off by another of Kagome's screams.  
  
Inuyasha knelt down and grabbed Kagome's hand. He didn't like not being able to help her. she was In so much pain yet he could do nothing but sit there next to her and try to comfort her. Kagome could she In Inuyasha's eyes how stressed he was and wanted to tell him that just his presence was enough for her but when another contraction came she was distracted from him.  
  
"Push Kagome!" said Kaede  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth and pushed. Pain shot through her entire body and she wished someone would just nock her out.  
  
"good... good One more time I can see the head. Miroku get me those blankets over there in the corner."said kaede.  
  
Miroku rushed over to the corner and got the small red blankets Kaede had told him to get, he rushed back over to her and lied the blankets by her feet. Sango unfolded one of the blankets and moved it over to Kagome.  
  
"now one last time push kagome."   
  
Kagome did as she was told she took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. As soon as she felt the passage of the baby's head the rest seemed easier. Sango grabbed the baby with the blanket as it slid out. Kagome turned her head to see the wet baby in her friends arms.  
  
"Once more Kagome we must get the afterbirth out." said Kaede.   
  
kagome pushed once more the afterbirth fell into the blanket. Kaede wrapped it up in the other red blanket and She gave the blanket to miroku to take out. Miroku took the blanket from her as much to his discomfort and left the hut. Kaede Tapped the baby's back and watched as the infant took in a large breath of air in a startled response.  
  
Kaede walked over to Kagome and handed the baby to his mother.  
  
Kagome looked down at the tiny Infant in her arms. He looked just like Inuyasha except for the eyes he had her eyes. Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder and was shocked to see how much the baby looked like him. He was expecting it to look a little like him but not this much after all he was only 1/4 demon.  
  
There first chapter is done. I really don't like it seems boring. I promise It will get better and there will be more action in the next chapter this was just an introduction. please review though. 


	2. Akio

How Could You?!  
  
Disclaimer-Nope still don't own Inuyasha...Darn  
  
Chapter 2- Akio  
  
"Akio...Akio" Called Kagome for the third time. Kagome sighed and turned to walk away. The boy was constantly strolling off and it worried her to no end. He was only a few weeks old yet acted like he was six. Inuyasha was right he grew so fast. Kagome was planning to go to her mother's house and tell her family about Akio, but he was no were to be found.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Called Kagome to the resting hanyou.  
  
"Feh." was the only response she got from him.  
  
"Have you seen our soon? I tried calling him but I haven't got an answer and im worried."  
  
"He is probably out playing stupid. Stop worrying your being overprotective.  
  
"well someone here has to be! Besides you Have no room to talk mister." Said Kagome irritably  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"Inuyasha asked still not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"Never mind Ill go look for him myself."Said Kagome and she stormed of leaving a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
Maybe she was a little overprotective, but she couldn't help but worry for him. He was her first and only son and she wasn't about to let anything happen to him. So she got her bag and Arrows just to be safe and headed to the Village to go look for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look at his ears!"Teased a brave ten year old boy with short red hair.  
  
Looking slightly embarrassed Akio flattened his ears against his head in hopes of hiding them from view but it just made the boy tease him more.  
  
"And his fangs." Pointed out another boy.  
  
Akio didn't ever teasing his father about his ear's or teeth so why were they tormenting him about it? He closed his moth and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Look the little puppy's going to cry." Teased the red haired boy again.  
  
"Leave him alone!"Said a little boy around six years old.   
  
"Shut up Hikaru! No one told you to speak." Said the boy who had teased Akio about his fangs.  
  
"Well do what we please to dog-boy here." Said another boy  
  
"Don't call him that!" Said Hikaru looking just a little scared.  
  
"You going to do something about it because mutt-pup aint." Said the boy with read hair as he pulled on Akio's ear.  
  
"Stop it!" Hikaru yelled at him.  
  
"No." said the boy leaving Akio's ear alone and advancing on Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru backed up a few feet and Akio could smell and see the fear Hikaru held of these people.  
  
The boy pushed him and he fell hard on the ground with a thud. At the sound of Hikaru's cry of pin Akio looked up. His eyes were now red and he was extremely angry. It was one thing to pick on him but they would learn to never touch an innocent person again. Akio growled and lunged at the boy.  
  
"Kazuo watch out!" Yelled someone in his gang.  
  
Kazuo turned around but not in time to fully evade Akio's fist. It slammed into his stomach sending him crashing to the ground. I second he was on top of Kazuo hitting him with both his fist but making sure not to extent his claws or he would seriously hurt the boy. Someone in fear for there friend's sake kicked Akio hard in his back. Akio turned and growled at the person showing his fangs. He was about to hit the boy when Kazuo broke out of his shocked form and grabbed his wrist. In a split second the whole gang was on him. He was strong for his age but not that strong after all he was still a 'baby'. They were pounding on him and he was sure he couldn't take much more the people were thrown off him, as tree more people joined in. In a flash the boys who were beating and teasing Akio were pinned to the ground.  
  
"If you ever think about doing that again I'll kill ya." Said a girl who had Kazuo pinned to the ground.  
  
Kazuo stopped struggling for a minute to whisper something he thought only the girl could hear but Akio had extremely acute hearing and heard every word of it. He started to growl again and was about to go over and hit the boy when the girl calmly learned near his ear and wispered something back to him. The boy's face dropped and he suddenly looked terrified. Naomi satisfied that her job was done let the boy go and slowly rose to her feet. She signaled to her companions to do the same. Hiroshi a boy with long black hair and blue eyes let go of two of the boys he had been holding down and watched as his twin brother did the same.  
  
"Now I assume your going to leave Akio and Hikaru alone from now on?" Asked Naomi.   
  
Kazuo opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it with a gaze from Naomi. He nodded his head and walked off the tree other people fallowing him.  
  
"You alright?" Asked Naomi.  
  
"Yeah thanks you guys." Akio answered.  
  
"Anything for our little bro."  
  
Naomi, Hiroshi, and Shiro had become Akio's friend ever sense he was able to walk and talk. They were all around the age of ten and were like big brothers to him. The gang had grave respect for both of Akio's parents and had always keep an eye out for him.  
  
"Hikaru is it?" Asked Naomi.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for looking out for our Akio here we ow you."  
  
"Yeah thanks for sticking up for me." Said Akio  
  
"It was no problem besides in the end you came to my rescue."  
  
"Yeah well thanks anyways."  
  
"Well thanks again guys but I must go now my mother has been calling me." Said Akio turning and walking home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Akio was running home when a strange sent caught his attention. He stopped and sniffed the air. The smell was new to him but he didn't like it. It left him with a really bad feeling. Slowly Akio edged away from the edge of the forest and was about to continue home again when something rushed at him. His first instinct told him to duck and he did being barley missed by a gigantic paw. The bear demon. Roared in frustration at missing such an easy target. Akio ducked again as another blow came whizzing past his head. He dived to the side and fell into a bush covered in thorns. He was tangled In the bush and couldn't find away out. The thick vines just seemed to get tighter the more he struggled. The bear came closer as he slashed madly at the vines hoping to cut himself lose but he had very little success.. The Youki advanced on him. Akio let out a howl for help as he struggled hopelessly against the vines. The bear raised his paw to deal the killing blow and brought it down. Akio whimpered in fear as the paw came down closer and closer. Two inches from his face Akio saw a flash of light and a glowing arow lodged itself into the bear's paw. Roaring in pain he pulled his paw back. With pain and frustration he turned on his attacker. Kagome stood with another arrow loaded and ready. Akio was so happy to see her. Her eyes blazed with fire as she looked at the youki. Now that the cub's mother had arrived the bear knew things were about to heat up. He charged at the woman who let fly another arrow. It burned a whole right through his chest, but didn't stop him it only seemed to seriously piss him off, but Kagome wasn't going to let him get away after tying to harm her son. It would be a cold day in hell before shed let that happen. The now angered bear swung at Kagome but stopped short as sharp claws shredded his back.  
  
"Inuyasha the bear had three shards!" one in his head, chest, and lower arm."Yelled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha jammed his claws into the bears arm and a crystal shard fell out. The bear was now in a frenzy. He didn't expect the parents to be such a pain, and to make matters worse Shippo, Sango, and Miroku showed up to help.  
  
Shippo ran over to Akio and helped him get untangled. Akio was really afraid he had never seen his parents fight before. They were so angry at the bear that he thought he would drown in the smell.  
  
It wasn't long before Kagome had all the shards. The Bear saw he was beat and fled into the woods but Inuyasha fallowed him. Once Akio realized there was no more danger he ran over to Kagome and whimpered in her arms.  
  
Kagome picked up her frightened pup and rocked him back and forth. She hummed a song that always relaxed her and hoped it would also comfort her pup.   
  
Sango and Miroku were going to find Inuyasha when they heard him yell.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to all of you. Don't ever come near my pup again!" he growled as he walked out of the woods to Akio and Kagome. The looked over Akio to see if he was alright but only saw a couple of scrapes that would heal in a few hours, but their was a cut above his eye that worried him. It didn't look like a thorn cut but as if someone had hit hi. He didn't see anything though because he knew Kagome would sit him for sure if he pestered the boy after the last event.   
  
Still holding the boy Kagome walked back to her hut.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Akio didn't you hear me calling you this morning?"Asked Kagome sweetly.  
  
Akio flattened his ears some and looked up at his mother. He began playing with his Kimono and suddenly found the ground very interesting. He didn't want to tell her that the other kids were picking on him. Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. He looked just like inuyasha when he was nervous.  
  
"Relax. Im not angry at you I was just wondering."laughed Kagome grabbing her first aid kit."I know about the kids."  
  
Akio looked up at his mother in shock and surprised.  
  
"You k- know." He studered. "And your not mad at me?"  
  
"Sweetheart I could never be mad at you. Besides they deserved everything that came to them. There parents are not happy with them either.  
  
"News travels fast around hear especially when it involved my pup." Said Kagome cleaning and bandaging his cuts. The ointment stung Akio a little but he didn't show any signs of pain.  
  
He grinned up at Kagome when she was done bandaging him.  
  
"There now lets go find your father were going to go see your grandma today."Said Kagome half happy half scared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"No Im not going."Growled Inuyasha  
  
"You are too. I don't know how she'll react and your not leaving me by myself.!"Said Kagome pulling on his arm.  
  
"I know wench why do you think im not going."  
  
"You are to and that's that end of story!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes no argument!"  
  
"I don't want to be near her if she's mad. She scares me!"  
  
Akio didn't like the sound of this lady. If she scared both her parents then she must be really really mean.  
  
"Now stop it your scaring Akio." Said Kagome noticing her pups face.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the boy but continued to argue. Maybe if Akio didn't want to go he wouldn't have to either.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Said Kagome sweetly...to sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the sound of her voice when she was sweet like that it was never good.  
  
"Sit."  
  
There was a loud crash as Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. Luckily for him his colorful vocabulary was muffled by the Earth or Kagome would of had to sit him a good many times for using such language in front of Akio.  
  
"What the fuck was that for bitch!" Inuyasha asked realizing his mistake to late.  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,!" Yelled Kagome with a scrawl on her face.  
  
By the time the spell wore off Inuyasha was almost unconscious. He stood up and grumbled his displeasure. Kagome ignored him and grabbed the confused Akio and headed to the well with a very grumpy hanyou behind her.  
  
There another chapter. I hope this one is better then the first one. Please review. 


	3. not what was expected

How Could You?!  
  
Disclaimer-Nope still don't own Inuyasha...Darn  
  
Chapter 3-Not what was expected   
  
Jumping out of the well with Kagome and Akio Inuyasha headed for Kagome's house. Akio couldn't wait to get down from Inuyasha's arms all the stuff here was so new to him and he was just itching to go investigate it. Kagome had explained to him about how she lived in a different time and all but this was nothing he had expected, it was so different. The huts were so big here that they looked like small castel, and the material they were made out of blew his mind.  
  
Kagome dug in her pockets for the house key as Akio looked around. She soon found them and unlocked the door. As she walked in she called Akio inside as well. Once Akio was inside Inuyasha shut the door. Mrs. Higurashi would be home soon and Kagome would have to explain everything to her. A little nervous Kagome sat down on the couch. She hoped her mother wouldn't be upset with her. Akio sat down on the strange fluffy thing next to his mother hoping to comfort her. Kagome raised her hand and began rubbing his ears. His eyes began to drop and he let out a low purr. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep cuddled on her lap.  
  
"He is so tired." said Kagome  
  
"Yeah." Said Inuyasha looking at the little fuzz ball.  
  
"Would you please go upstairs and get him a blanket?"  
  
"Feh" said Inuyasha as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Kagome watched him go and the returned her gaze to Akio. He was resting peacefully without a car in the world. Kagome suddenly looked up at the door as the nob turned and mrs. Higurashi walked in.  
  
"Eek!." gasped Mrs. Higurashi "What happened to Inuyasha he turned into a baby...don't worry Kagome well get him back in no time."   
  
Kagome would of normally laughed had it been someone else in her position.  
  
"Mom Inuyasha is just fine. He's upstairs right now."  
  
"Oh. Then who is this?"  
  
"This is Akio." Said Kagome pointing to the boy.  
  
"I didn't know Inuyasha had a little brother. They look a lot alike."  
  
"Brother. I don't have a little brother." Said Inuyasha walking down the stairs holding a fuzzy blue blanket.  
  
With those last words Mrs. Higurashi eyes lit up and she smiled from ear to ear.   
  
" Kagome is that my grandson I have been waiting for?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah." said Kagome confuzzled by her mothers actions.  
  
Miss Higurashi let out a cry of glee and dashed upstairs.  
  
"Ok im really lost know. What just happened?" Asked Kagome.  
  
" I don't....really know." Answered the lost Hanyou. Feeling just as confussed he shook his head and sat down next to her. It wasnt long before Miss Higurashi came running back down the stairs with a jacket and her purse.  
  
"Mom what are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think silly? Were going shopping. I knew you to would get married I just knew it. I wanted to have a gift read for when the baby came but then I realized I dint know how fast demons grow and decided I would wait and see and then buy the gift. Good thing I waited to, that boy looks like he's seven years old. Look how big he is. How old is he anyways?"  
  
"Nine weeks....but your not mad at me for having a baby well so young?"  
  
"Of course not. Besides in Inuyasha's time in sure your not to young to have a baby at all."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right I never looked at it that way. I assumed you would be mad at me for having a baby so young when I wasnt even fully mated."  
  
"No... but what do you mean not fully mated."  
  
"Well we have decided to be mates but we cant really do anything until the full moon when his demon power is the strongest.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep, but that is not so far away." Said Inuyasha happily.  
  
Akio turned over and slowly opened his eyes diverting everyone's attention to him. He sat up and let out a yawn. Rubbing his eyes he looked up at Mrs. Higurashi and stared at her for a moment. He studied her and realized her smell was similar to his mothers. Mrs. Higurashi noticed Akio studying her and couldn't help herself. She reach down and tweaked his ears. Akio wasn't quite sure what she was doing but didn't object. After a moment of tweaking Mrs. Higurashi decided his ears were softer then Inuyasha's but that didn't mean she still wouldn't tweak them now and then.  
  
"Hello."She said cheerfully to the little cub.  
  
"Hi." Akio politely returned.  
  
"He is so sweet." Said Mrs. Higurashi as she put on her jacket  
  
"Mama...what are we doing?" Asked Akio turning to his mother.  
  
"Grandma is taking us to get you some things." Said Kagome as she stood up.  
  
"Ok." shrugged Akio getting off the couch as well.  
  
Inuyasha had gone shopping with Kagome before and he hated it. Some how he always managed to get stuck caring the bags. But be didn't say anything as they walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How could she just leave like that!" pouted Shippo "she never took me to her time."  
  
"Shippo would you just shut up for a change!" Said an annoyed Sango.  
  
The little cub had been ranting all day about how Kagome just left with out telling him.  
  
"We told you already she left to tell her mother about Akio she'll be back soon." Said miroku a little calmer then Sango.  
  
"Its still not fair she could of taken me to." Said shippo with a frown.  
  
"I could be mistaken but am I catching a hint of jealousy?"Asked Sango.  
  
"No!" Shippo snarled.  
  
"I think I am."  
  
"Why should I be jealous?" Asked shippo a little afraid for the answer.  
  
"Um I don't know maybe because your not Kagome's only child now."  
  
"Really is that so? What are you talking about do I dear ask." Said a voice above them.  
  
They all looked up to see none other then Koga.  
  
"Ko..Koga!" Shuddered Sango.  
  
"Yeah. So whats this I hear about my woman? She has another pup?"  
  
"Um...Yeah Akio."  
  
"Really were did she find this one."  
  
"Um well she didn't."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Its her own pup."  
  
"Its...what..how did.. When...What the hell happened?"Asked Koga dumbstruck.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome umm...." Before Shippo could finish Koga cut her off.  
  
"I'll kill him. I told that dog basterd to stay the hel away from her. I told him!"Yelled Koga.  
  
"Calm down." Sango Yelled at the wolf.  
  
"Like the fuck I will!"  
  
Koga was fuming and looked like he wanted to kill anything that got in his way. Fearing for Sango's safety Miroku stepped between her and the angered demon.   
  
"Please calm down. Do what you please when they get back but not now you will scare the village." Said Miroku  
  
To everyone's surprise Koga listened to him and relaxed.  
  
"When will he be back?" Koga asked calmly.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Fine I'll be back for my woman and the pup." Said Koga Then turning to Sango Kago bowed " And please forgive me dear lady for snapping at you." With that he turned and ran off.  
  
"That was interesting." Said Miroku.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha Isnt going to be happy. Specially after he finds out he wants Akio know too."Said Sango  
  
"Yeah." Said miroku sliding his hand down Sango's back.  
  
"Ekk you pervert!" Yelled Sango Slamming her fist against his head. His eyes swirled but he still was able to grin.  
  
"And you call yourself a monk." Said Sango as she walked back to the hut with Shippo.  
  
Yeah Another one finished. Wasn't sure if I would get it done today but I did. Hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Please Review. Later 


	4. Note from author

How Could You?!  
  
Sorry it is taking me so long to post. I have exams coming up and christmas and it all very stressful. I am currently working on the next chapter, It is turning out longer then I though it would. I am hoping to have it up soon though. 


	5. What a night

How Could You?!  
  
Sorry guys that I took so long to post some girls were messing with my boyfriend and it pissed me off to no extent so I didn't really feel like writing and then I got caught up I a book so I fell way behind. If you guys like reading stories like these try Dragon Mistress by Margaret Weis it was a grat book. Well I guess you guy will be wanting the story now...  
  
Disclaimer-Nope still don't own Inuyasha...Darn  
  
Chapter 5- What a night. Could it get any better?  
  
Inuyasha walked through the mall as Akio, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi ran from store to store. Even though he hadn't bought a single thing except for seven boxes of ramen he still ended up caring all the bags.  
  
"Great im a bag man now" mumbled Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
As he walked a store up ahead caught his eye. Walking up to the window Inuyasha stopped and looked at the jewelry store. They had a wide variety of rings and if Inuyasha was correct he remembered Kagome once telling him that a man in her time gave that to a mate to mark her as his. Inuyasha looked longingly at the rings wishing he could buy Kagome one but unfortunately had no money in this time what so ever. He was looking at a diamond ring that had caught his eye when someone tapped him on his shoulder. Whirling around he expected to see Kagome but instead came face to face with Mrs. Higurashi. He relaxed when he realized Kagome wasn't paying attention to him for she was still being drug by Akio to all the different stores.   
  
"Get her the one you want Inuyasha. Just tell the man I sent you and that the ring is for Kagome. He will get you what you need." Said Mrs. Higurashi smiling as she walked off to go sind Kagome.  
  
Slowly Inuyasha looked around to see if Kagome watching but Akio was keeping her attention pulling her around. Inuyasha easily slipped into the store unnoticed.  
  
" Hi can I help you young man?" Asked the store clerk.  
  
"I hope so. Im am hear to get a wedding ring for my Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi said you would help me." Said Inuyasha nervously as he fixed his hat to make sure his ears were still covered.  
  
" Kagome Higurashi of the shrine?"  
  
"Um yeah."  
  
"Oh tis wonderful news. Be glad to help. Great news. Great great. ." Said the man cheerfully walking into a back room and bringing out a black briefcase. He opened it up and Inuyasha gasped for inside were the most beautiful rings he had ever seen. They made the rings in the window look like dull rocks.  
  
" Choose any for fair lady." Said the man.  
  
After what seemed hours Inuyasha finally found the perfect ring. The band was a solid silver with engraved gold designs that looked similar to vines. There were fourteen princess cut diamond that made a shape of a rose; nine larger ones on the out side and 5 smaller ones in the middle. To sapphires on each side made up peddles and a small ruby finished the middle of the ring. Is reminded his of Kagome and he knew that he had to have that ring no other.  
  
"Good choice. Good good."Said the man putting the ring in a black velvet case, and handing it to Inuyasha who immediately pocked it.  
  
"Give my wishes of luck to Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom what is this?" Asked Akio holding up another object to his mother.  
  
"It's a school bag dear. They help you carry around all your things. We should probably get you one." Said Kagome putting the bag in the cart with all the other stuff.  
  
When they were sure they had everything rung up and bagged they left the store. As they were heading to the next store they heard a woman scream.  
  
"My purse. Someone stop. him he has my purse!" yelled the lady  
  
Kagome saw the man and he was running right towards the. With out thinking Kagome grabbed the neck of his shirt out of reaction. He didn't even feel he. He continued to run until his shirt went tight gagging him. His feet came out from under neath him and he landed with a hard thud. He let go of the purse and it went flying. Well still holding the man Kagome grabbed the purse with her free hand before it hit the ground.  
  
"Wow." Thought Kagome " Hanging around with Inuyasha has really sharpened my reflexes.  
  
Kagome studied the man on the ground and noticed he was muttering something under his breath. She didn't catch it all but it was something about being brought down by a mere teenager and a girl at that.  
  
"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." Said Kagome to the man as she handed the purse to the woman, who in return thanked her.  
  
"Yeah and little girls should mind there own business!" Snapped the man  
  
"Show some respect would ya dirt bag!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"And who the fuck are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't respect."  
  
"The person who your going to learn not to mess with." Said Inuyasha getting closer to the mans face. The man looded like he was going to say something but when he got a good look at Inuyasha's teeth he quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"My apology's mama it wont happen again." Said the man quickly to Kagome  
  
"That's what I thought." snorted Inuyasha  
  
satisfied Kagome let the man up and let go of his shirt.  
  
" Don't do anything stupid . Now get!" said Inuyasha.  
  
The man turned and ran like the devil was chasing him (close but not quite). He wasn't paying much attention to were he was going and hit a wall that sent him tumbling down a flight of stairs.  
  
"I told him not to do anything stupid." Said the hanyou with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Where were you buy the way?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"I was getting you something, wench." Said Inuyasha digging for the ring. Kagome was about to snap at him for calling her that when he pulled out a little velvet case.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Said Kagome wide eyed as she opened it up.  
  
"I figured now both times will know your taken. I hope it fits."  
  
"Its perfect but were did you get it and how."  
  
Inuyasha just smiled at Kagome without saying a single word. Mrs. Higurashi figured now would be a good time to leave.  
  
"Mother were are you going?" Asked Kagome as her mother walked away.  
  
"Im late to pick up Sota. See you guys later." Said Mrs. Higurashi over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye grandma and thanks." waved Akio as the woman left.  
  
"Come on Akio we should be getting back now." Said Inuyasha grabbing the boys hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha its getting dark. I know a short cut if you want to take it." Said Kagome  
  
"If we didn't have all these bags I would just carry you and Akio to the damn well." said Inuyasha mentioning to the twenty bags he was carrying.  
  
"Watch your mouth. Now do you want to take the short cut or not?"  
  
"Fine the sooner we get back the better."  
  
Kagome walked a head and turned into a alley. It was really dark and gave Kagome the creeps, but she wanted to get back and she had Inuyasha with her and he would keep them safe. The alley was dusty and looked like a scene in a scary movie. Stepping over Kagome got closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome you smell nervous. Something wrong?"   
  
"No im fine I just don't like alleys much." squeaked Kagome.  
  
"Then why did you suggest we come this way?"  
  
"Because I wanted to get back sooner."  
  
"Feh"  
  
Akio couldn't figure out why his mother was scared but it was making him nervous. Like Kagome Akio skidded over and pressed himself next to his mother. Leaning over Inuyasha wispered into Kagome's ear that someone was fallowing them and he didn't like how they smelled. Now Kagome wanted to high tail it but then the people would know she knew about them and would advance sooner.  
  
"Ill be back." Said Inuyasha  
  
Kagome turned to object but Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. She became really jittery without his presence and jumped at every noise or movement. Pulling Akio closer to her she continued to walk trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Ill kill him. How could he just up and leave like that. Wait until I get my hands on him. Nothing better happen for his sake." Complained Kagome. "What a night." she sighed.   
  
As they walked Akio saw something move and went to warn his mother but it was too late. A man jumped out and grabbed Akio jerking him away from Kagome.  
  
"Mom!" Yelled the boy kicking and hissing at the man trying to get away.  
  
"Mom? Arnt we a little young to have a boy this age. I mean you look no older then 15." sneered the man "I like it."  
  
Kagome couldn't see were he had room to talk because he didn't look much older then her.  
  
"Let him go!" Kagome cried.  
  
" Don't worry do as I tell you and he will be just fine." Said the boy while trying to keep the straggling pup still.  
  
Kagome was going to tell him alright when she saw Inuyasha land silently behind the boy.  
  
"Or I just take my son and kick your ass." Said Kagome.  
  
"Is that so." Said the boy with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah that's so"Snarled Inuyasha.  
  
The boy turned around taking his attention off Akio. Big mistake. Akio opened his mouth and bit down. The boy cried in pain as Akio's fang's sunk into his skin. He let go of him and the cub ran back to the safety of his mother. The boy held his arm as the blood ran down it and dripped unto the pavement. He was furious and grabbed a knife strapped around his ankle and through it at Akio. Inuyasha tried to grab it but wasn't quick enough. Kagome saw the knife and shoved Akio out of the way as she grabbed it in mid air tree inches from her chest. Shocked at her own speed Kagome dropped the knife and it clattered to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes started to glow red as he picked the boy up by his neck and held him against the wall.  
  
"Bad move bastard1." growled Inuyasha.  
  
The boy gripped Inuyasha's hand and desperately tried to loosen the grip. His face was turning blue and he needed air.  
  
"Drop him!" Said A voice.  
  
Inuyasha glance over his shoulder to see several people behind him with guns, one of them held Kagome roughly by the arm and was trying to separate her and Akio but was failing miserably.  
  
"Let him go or I'll shoot her." Said the person again.  
  
"And I'll snap his fucking neck!" Inuyasha countered.  
  
The boy who had been holding was beginning to pass out. Inuyasha lossed his grip and the boy took in a deep breath of much needed air.  
  
"Send the two over and I'll let this shit go."  
  
"Your not in a position to call orders." said the boy holding Kagome   
  
"Good damn it just give him what he wants and get me the hell out of here!" Yelled the boy Inuyasha was still holding.  
  
"Fine."   
  
The boy let go of Kagome who ran over to Inuyasha holding Akio. Inuyasha let go of the boy and roughly shoved him to his gang. Once the boy was out of harms way the older one pulled out his gun and the others fallowed. Giving the order they all fired. Scared Kagome and Akio stepped behind Inuyasha who had Tetseiga out and ready. He transformed his sword as the bullets rained down on them.   
  
People dived all over the place to get out of the way as there bullets were easily repelled back to them.  
  
"What the hell!" cried the leader as he dove behind a trash can landing on his stomach. Slowly people started to scatter and leave. It wasn't long before the two boys realized they were left alone. Turning around they ran as fast as there feet could carry them away from Inuyasha and his large ass sword. Panting Inuyasha turned around to see that no harm had come to Kagome and Akio.  
  
"What were you thinking leaving us alone like that." Said Kagome with an unhumanly growl.  
  
"I. Well... Umm."  
  
"Oh forget it were all fine anyways."  
  
Inuyasha was very confused by kagome's sudden change but wouldn't argue. Hugging Kagome Inuyasha grabbed Akio and jumped up on to the top of the building were he left their bags.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing you cant carry us and all this." Stated Kagome  
  
Ignoring her Inuyasha pulled out two strands of his hair. Tying them to geather he sliped them through the bag handled and tied them around his waist.  
  
"Good idea but I don't think that will work." Said Kagome  
  
"Well then you don't know much about hanyou hair and how strong it is. Now get on."  
  
Kagome decided not to argue and climbed onto his back. Lifting her legs up and around the bags she wrapped them around his waist.  
  
" im going to let you run next to me this time." Said Inuyasha grabbing his so's hand.  
  
"Inuyasha are you insane!" Said Kagome shocked  
  
"Relax he'll be fine besides if he cant keep up I'll carry him"  
  
"I don't like this idea."  
  
"I'll be fine mommy." Said Akio  
  
"Alright but I still don't like this idea."  
  
Inuyasha crouched down and took of through the air. Akio was having some trouble at first but once he ran faster he was fine. Inuyasha went extremely slow as not to lose Akio. With in a few minutes they were back at the shrine. Akio had his tongue out and was slightly panting, but nothing bad.  
  
"Your quite fast." Inuyasha complimented to his son. Picking up the boy he jumped down the well. 


	6. an

sorry I havent updated i have exams but after exam week i promise to update a long chapter 


	7. an

alright people im sorry I havent updated in a bit but my computer crashed and ive been So busy its not even funny But im planning on getting back on track I hope to have a chapter by tommorow 


	8. what a night and better mornings

nope still dot own Inuyahsa  
  
On the other side it was dark and everyone was sound asleep, Even Shippo who was determined to stay up for them. Tip toeing into camp Inuyahsa set the bags down and jumped up into his tree while Kagome laid Akio to bed. Inuyahsa was about to settle when A rotten smell hit his nose. He sat up quickly and a growl made him turn around. He jumped back in time, as a set of claws swiped at him.  
  
"Koga you jackass what the hell are you doing!" Snarled Inuyahsa dodging another blow.  
  
"What the hell am I doing! What am I doing! how bout you huh! I told you to stay away from her!!"Yelled Koga  
  
"Oh that to fucking bad she loves me and our pup not you."Said Inuyahsa snidely  
  
Enraged Koga lunged at Inuyahsa again but the attack was easily evaded as Inuyasha jumped to another tree.  
  
"Inuyahsa what's going on out here?" Asked Kagome walking out of the hut.  
  
"Nothing." Said Inuyahsa jumping down next to her, Just having a friendly chat with Koga."  
  
"Koga?" Asked Kagome "He's her?"  
  
"Yes, I have come to save you from this imprudent prick" Said Koga jumping down also.  
  
He advanced on Kagome and Inuyahsa growled pulling Kagome closer to him. He left an arm around her possessively and glared at Koga that clearly read come any closer and ill kill you.  
  
"Come back with me Kagome its not to late he hasn't marked you yet."Pleaded Koga "Ill take care of you and the pup much better then he ever could. I could give you two anything you want and properly take care of you.  
  
Inuyahsa was pissed now at Koga's bluntness. Without thinking he started nuzzling Kagome's neck, while locking eyes with Koga the whole time and smirking. Kagome was shocked and Koga looked ready to tear Inuyahsa apart. He was challenging him, teasing. Having enough of this nonsense Kagome tried to pull away from him but Inuyahsa growled and pulled her closer. If Inuyahsa wasn't holding her so tightly she would have sit him good. Smirking wider at Koga Inuyahsa began to lick and nibble on Kagome's neck and before he realized what he was doing he bit down. Kagome cried out in shock and pain as Inuyahsa teeth pierced her skin. Their was a Quick flash of light as Kagome's miko powers tried to protect her. Inuyahsa with drew his fangs quickly and pain shot through him as he was thrown hard into the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!"Cried Kagome running over to him.  
  
"Dont worry im fine." Said Inuyahsa as he stood up and his mouth fell open realizing what he had done luckily Kagome was to mad at him to realize any of his face expressions.  
  
"good SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Yelled Kagome but nothing happened "what?"  
  
"Good going dog shit! Ill be back for you later Kagome when your calmer" Said Koga as he turned to leave  
  
"Wait were are you going!" Kagome asked  
  
"I prefer not to be around when you find out what brainless did." Said Koga. And before Kagome could say anything there was a gust of wind and Koga was gone.  
  
"Inuyahsa what is he talking about?" Asked Kagome But all Inuyahsa did was whisper how sorry he was  
  
After trying to get Inuyahsa o talk to her she finally gave up and went to bed.   
  
The sun rose early that morning and it woke Akio up. Crawling out of bed he quietly made his way to his mothers bed and stood in shock at what he saw. The person kinda smelled like his mother, Kinda looked like his mother and was in her bed but it just couldn't be her. Turning around he ran outside to get his father but he wasn't in his tree.  
  
Inuyahsa snuck into the hut and stood over Kagome. What had he done? How could he have been so stupid. He knew he had to wait till full moon before the could successfully be mated when his demon blood was strong enough to over come her miko. He wasn't sure what would happen but knew it wouldn't be good and the proof was now right in front of him. Looking down at his Kagome Inuyahsa knew he was going to be sit good for this one.  
  
"Inuyahsa would you please stop banning on the floor" mumbles a sleepy Kagome.  
  
Inuyahsa wasn't sure what she was talking about. He had been sitting there quietly or so he thought when he realized he was tapping his finger on the wood, He quickly stopped.  
  
"thanks"  
  
Inuyahsa was about to leave as he saw akio rung to the door. Inuyahsa tried to silence the pup before he woke his mother but it was to late. Turning over Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
"Omg You two are so loud I thought the hut was going to collapse." Said Kagome sitting up  
  
"Mom..Is that really you?"Asked Akio  
  
"Yeah sweetheart...why."Ashed Kagome suspiciously  
  
"Because you..." Before Akio could Finnish Inuyahsa covered his mouth,  
  
"look different when you wake up.: lie Inuyahsa  
  
"Inuyahsa your lying...now what is going on?"  
  
"I love you dear." Said Inuyahsa sweetly  
  
"Know Kagome knew something was up. Pushing her blanket off her she got up and walked over to her bag. digging in her front compartment she found her cover up. Opening it she looked into the mirror. Inuyahsa studied his mate carefully. First her face seemed shocked then blank. Closing her cover up Kagome turned to face Inuyahsa. Her knees seemed to have turned into jelly, sinking to the ground she stared at Inuyahsa.  
  
"Mom?"Asked Akio slowly walking over to her.  
  
Recovering from her shock Kagome stood up and hugged Akio.  
  
"Well, this is intrusting." Said Kagome as she took a peice of her silver hair in her fingers. "cant say I haven't had better morning. Inuyahsa did u know this would happen?"  
  
"To be honest I had no idea what would happen I just knew it wouldn't be good." Said Inuyahsa stilled worried by Kagome's calmness.  
  
"Akio would you please go get our shopping bags out side and sort yours and Shippo's stuff dear?"Asked Kagome  
  
"Yes mom." Said Akio leaving Inuyahsa and Kagome to talk  
  
"Inuyahsa said Kagome sweetly as she neared him. Gripping his side bangs she pulled him closer "What the hell did you do to me!" Kagome growled   
  
there I finally updated yea :) hope you guys like it sorry its so short and a cliffy guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens 


End file.
